inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Microphone
Microphone, '''labeled '''The Loud and Proud, is a new contestant on Inanimate Insanity II, she is generally a nice but loud person and she was placed on The Grand Slams. Personality Microphone is a nice person who helps not only herself but others too, her ear-screeching volume is an advantage in challenges except for Tri Your Best but sometimes she accidentally has the volume up to loud, she does try to make friends and is pretty smart, she usually get's far in challenges, until her plan backfires on her, she seems to get annoyed by Cheesy's joking around the more he does it. Official Site Bio "Microphone is a very outgoing and friendly contestant who just wants to have a good time. Unfortunately, she seems to not be able to keep her volume under control, causing her to be rather "loud" around other people. This can irritate people very easily and helps and hurts her in many situations." Coverage Inanimate Insanity Unlike any other contestant, Microphone had a brief cameo in Journey Through Memory Lane Part 2. She was seen behind Knife once Adam had called, and was not seen again. Inanimate Insanity II Microphone makes her official debut along with the other new contestants in Breaking The Ice. She, along with the other newbies, falls out of the plane which had crashed into Hotel OJ. She is later seen greeting both Paintbursh and Lightbulb, with the latter wondering how she guess their names. In the challenge, Paintbrush accidentaly bumps into her, causing Microphone to scream as a result, blowing many people off the glaicer. The ice starts to break under her, and she falls threw the crack, screaming as electrical sounds are heard and buzzes of light are seen as she falls in. In the second challenge, once her and Knife remain, she says she has an idea and turns up her volume, making everyone cover their ears. Knife scolds her saying it only made him deaf, later when someone throws a dodgeball at Knife. She gasps, worried, that she is the only one on her team. However, she then got an idea. She threw two dodgeballs in the air and screamed, rendering the other team helpless as the dodgeballs hit them, winning her team the challenge. MePhone comments on this by making a pun. In Marsh on Mars, Microphone didn't do much. When Baseball went to gather volunteers to go to Mars to get Marshmallow, Microphone offered but she unwillingly screamed, angering Baseball. In Tri Your Best, she was chosen to participiate in the challege. She was about to volunteer on her own, but Nickel covered her mouth, to shield her screaming She was put against Fan in the last part of the challenge. Fan angered her, and when she screamed, Fan flew to the finish line, making her team lose. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Microphone laughed at Knife when she see Knife's photo, but ends up not caring because of Baseball's speech. She was safe in the elimination with 384 votes. Later, Microphone is seen again when she says she got the grater. Microphone says her team's pizza doesn't look very appetizing. Then she stares at Soap when Gamey tastes her "Secret Indegredient," disinfectant. With her team only getting seventeen out of forty, her team lose the challenge, and is up for elimination. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Microphone was shown to be safe with an unknown amount of votes. She then asked Apple what was inside Box , albeit screaming. She was then singled out by Baseball to be the goalie for the competition. However, after letting a goal slide past thanks to new contestant Dough, she was brought to the field instead. Her team won, and was safe from elimination. Trivia *Despite her famous screaming ability, microphones don't make any sound at all, they just input sound. *Microphone is the only Inanimate Insanity II Contestant to appear in season 1 once, Fan and Cheesy are also II 2 competitors but appeared in season more than once. *Microphone is the first new female contestant to appear in a season that they didn't compete in. (Not counting BFDI cameos with Pencil and more also applying to the rule) *With her outgoing personality, she is the first newbie to die. *In season 2 her design changed from the way she looked in the season one finale. Gallery |-| Inanimate Insanity II= MircophoneIdle.png|Microphone's Idle MicRockOutIdle.png MicrophonePro.png Microphone 2.PNG BaseballLightbulbMicIceBroken.png Microphone Banner.png Microphone.jpg microphone.png Category:Female Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Grand Slams Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category: Intro Season Two Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Arms and Legs